Kristallnacht
Kristallnacht 'is one of Lis's missions. Objectives *Chase after Larry *Climb up the ladder *Fight Larry Script ''Lis is sitting in her room in the middle of the night, playing a video game and yelling loudly at the TV '''Lis: Don't get in my car, don't get in-goddamnit! Not fucking again! Suddenly, a rock breaks through Lis' bedroom window. Lis jumps back in her chair in a panic Lis: 'Oh fuck! ''Lis picks up the rock and examines it, before walking up to her broken window and looking out, looking at Larry, standing outside of her house holding a rock. Larry then throws the rock at the house. Lis ducks as the rock hits the windowsill. Lis gets out from hiding to yell at Larry 'Lis: '''What the fuck are you doing here!? '''Larry: '''I know it was you who burnt down my house- '''Lis: '''That wasn't a house, it was a trailer made out of hate and congregated metals- ''Larry throws a rock at the house again, this time hitting the exterior of the house next to the window 'Lis: '''Stop throwing windows at my house! '''Larry: '''You think I give a shit, you stupid cunt? '''Lis: '''Only thing I give a shit about is seeing you six feet in the ground, you faggot pussy cocksucker cunt! Fuck you- '''Larry: '"Fuck you"? "Fuck you"!? Of course, that's all you used to do back in the day, fuck me! Remember when you sent that picture of your tits to me? '''Lis: '''One, we were fifteen, so that don't count! Second, that's only 'cause you kept sending pictures of your dick to me- '''Larry: ''*Interrupting Lis* Oh yeah, I remember your tits, your fucking small, veiney, pale tits! ''Suddenly, Lis jumps over the broken windowsill yelling out at Larry, prompting him to enter his station wagon and drive away as Lis chases after him on foot Lis: 'You'd better hope I don't touch you or you're a dead motherfucker, Larry! ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to chase after Larry as he drives erratically in and out of town. During the chase, Lis calls out to Larry 'Lis: '''Wo gehst du hin, Larry? ''(Where you going, Larry?) 'Lis: '''Du bist tot, Schwein! Tot, tot, tot, tot! ''(You're dead, pig! Dead, dead, dead, dead!) 'Lis: '''Kommen Sie zurück und stehen vor der Hitze, Fotze! ''(Come back and face the heat, cunt!) Eventually, Larry crashes his car into a grain elevator. A short cutscene then occurs of Larry getting out of his car and climbing up the elevator's ladder. Lis then stops her car and automatically climbs up it The player regains control of Lis. The player is instructed to climb up the ladder, chasing Larry. During the climbing, Lis and Larry yell out to eachother 'Lis: '''Was der fuck're tun wir auf einem Dach? Sie suchen nach einem Klischee verdammt? ''(What the fuck're we doing on a roof? Are you looking for a fucking cliché?) 'Larry: '''Stop yelling German, you crazy bitch! '''Lis: '''Sie wollen ein Nazi sein? Lernen Sie die Seile verdammt! ''(You want to be a Nazi? Learn the goddamn ropes!) '''Larry: ''*Screams* I don't fucking understand you! '''Lis: '''Arschgeige! ''(Dickhead!) Once the player reaches the top of the ladder, a cutscene occurs Lis climbs up to the roof of the grain elevator and looks around, only to find that Larry isn't around. She panics, quickly looking around and slowly edging closer to one of the elevator's walls while calling out Larry's name 'Lis: '''L-Larry! Larry...come out you fucking shit! Come on out and fight- ''Suddenly, Larry runs up behind Lis and puts her in a headlock. Lis tries to break out of the headlock as Larry yells out to him 'Larry: '''Ha! Fucking got you now, you little bitch! '''Lis: '''Essen Sie einen Schwanz! ''(Eat a dick!) Lis suddenly pushes Larry back up against the elevator's wall. Larry lets go of Lis in shock The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to fight Larry. During the fight, they yell at eachother 'Larry: '''Lis, babe, you got the wrong idea! You and I, we can take the world on, just like in the old days! Remember? '''Lis: '''Fuck the old days, you stupid cunt! '''Larry: '''But Lis- '''Lis: '''Das ist mir furzegal! ''(I don't give a fuck!) The player kills Larry Mission Passed. After passing the mission, Lis automatically calls Trey 'Trey: '''Yo, amigo. How goes it? '''Lis: '''Just fine and dandy '''Trey: '''And you? You never call just to ask how I'm doing unless- '''Lis: '''Yeah, that's the thing. I finally got around to off'ing off Larry- '''Trey: '''Really? By "off'ing off", you mean, like whacking him, or whacking him off? '''Lis: '''The second one, you stupid knob you. Also, just so you know, if you see the cops snooping around the old grain elevator, just keep in mind that was me, and not some retarded alien government conspiracy bullshit you believe in, alright? '''Trey: '''Alright amigo, later on. ''Trey hangs up